The Secret (1984)
Plot Overview It seems that Alexis could not live on the $250,000/year Blake gave her and raise a child so she had sent Amanda to live with her cousin Rosalind Bedford and her husband who raised Amanda as their own. Still, Alexis was much involved in her life. Amanda has dicovered that Alexis is her mother. Now, she asks who her father is and Alexis claims it is some ski instructor. Alexis wants to make things right with Amanda, but all Amanda wants is to be recognized by her mother. Amanda does not even give Alexis an opportunity to announce her fourth child. Amanda meets with a news reporter and presents her mother with an advanced copy of the newspaper article where Amanda Bedford tells of being the daughter of Alexis. Best part, Amanda presents the copy at Alexis's celebration party. Alexis does not take the news very well and slaps Amanda. Amanda does not seem to care. The two later make up but Alexis does not want to be tested much more by Amanda. Her maternal love can only go so far. In the meantime, Steven and Alexis do make up and Steven agrees to stay on at Colby Co. The rest of the family is intrigued by Amanda. The one person not that happy is Dex. He had planned to take Alexis on a long vacation alone. Alexis had to cancel those plans now that Amanda has arrived. Dex, of course, blames Amanda for this little fiasco. Dex hates that he has to take a back seat to Alexis's children. Jeff continues his playboy, irresponsible ways. He catches the eye of a woman, Nicole Simpson, and he invites her to dinner. They have something in common, they both recently lost a spouse. Little does Jeff know, that spouse of Nicole was Peter De Vilbis. Claudia and Steven continue to have marital problems. Steven just is not close with Claudia. He blames it on his heavy workload at Colby Co., but there is something more. Claudia "catches" Steven with Luke Fuller, an employee in the public relations department at Colby Co. Later when Claudia confronts Steven about not spending enough time with her and Danny, Steven mentions Luke. Steven finally schedules a dinner with Claudia but that is interrupted by Luke who needs Steven to handle a very sensitive press release following an oil spill in Santa Barbara. Claudia returns to La Mirage and has dinner with an art gallery owner, Dean Caldwell, that she met at the bar. Krystle is excited that the doctor clears her to go back to work even though she is seven months pregnant. The only problem, Blake vetoes that idea. Krystle believes Blake does not want Krystle in his seedy world of business but Blake is more concerned about the health of their child. Besides, Krystle would have to quit in a couple of months anyway. Krystle understands and the two patch up their differences for the time being. Blake gets his new partner Dominique to track down Rashid Ahmed to get him to retract his double cross of Blake. Dominique asks Blake if she does this will he trust her and believe she is a Carrington. Blake will not go that far. In any event, Dominique tracks Rashid down to Turkey and Blake asks her to get the retraction. Dominique agrees but Blake does not trust her enough to send her alone. Adam will accompany Dominique because Blake's trust for Dominique needs to be earned, not bought. Blake shows a particular interest in Amanda. Alexis does not want Blake snooping into Amanda and gets Rosalind not to say anything to Blake. When Blake meets Amanda, he asks her age but Alexis brushes that off. Blake gets no where with Rosalind. Finally, Blake sees Amanda shopping and talks with her. When he learns that she is going to be 21 in April, he does the math and figures out that Amanda was conceived in Denver. Blake confronts Alexis but Alexis assures Blake that he will not take Amanda from her like he did with their other children. Blake has no intention of taking Amanda, but he has a right to do if that is his child. Alexis says she will make sure he never knows if he is Amanda's father. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Juliet Mills ... Rosalind Bedford * Richard Hatch ... Dean Caldwell * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * Dennis Howard ... Dr. Harris * James Horan ... Maxwell Allen * Timothy McNutt ... Blake Jeffrey Carrington Colby (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shortened scene : Alexis asks Amanda to give her some time to introduce her as her daughter. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles), Barrington Ct, Brentwood (Los Angeles), Chayote St, Brentwood (Los Angeles). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby [to Amanda]: You little bitch! * Alexis Carrington Colby: Krystle, imagine seeing you in front of a jewelers. Are you here to buy or sell? * Blake Carrington [about Amanda's father possibly being a ski instructor]: There was *no* ski instructor. Alexis Carrington Colby: There were *many* ski instructors. Blake Carrington: I'll bet there were.